1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system for displaying display information from one or more terminals, without designating a display position.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic conference system is currently known as a typical system for displaying information, which is inputted from one or more terminals, on a common display. This electronic conference system comprises a large-size common display, a plurality of displays installed at appropriate positions on a conference table, an input unit attached to each display unit, and a control unit for transferring handwritten information, which is inputted from the input unit, between the individual displays. This prior art electronic conference system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9073/1986.
In the prior art system, when presenting the handwritten information, which is inputted from the individual input units, on the common display, a participant operates a central control key of the associated input unit. This participant thereby takes the initiative in controlling the control unit, whereupon the participant can present his/her opinion on the common display, while being seated, by inputting the opinion from the input unit. However, with the prior art, any participant cannot input his/her opinion from the input unit until the participant takes the initiative in controlling the control unit. Further, although a central control key is equipped on every input unit, it is only possible to input from the input unit which has taken the initiative in controlling the control unit, namely, as long as the control unit is receiving the input from any input unit, it is impossible to input from any other input unit. Consequently the time during which the control unit is monopolized by one input unit at a time tends to be long so that any other participant must handwrite his/her opinion or idea and save the handwritten information until control of the control unit is obtained.